


Aching for Freedom.

by Mayonakakisu



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blushing, Cute, Escape, First Time, Freedom, Gay, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Locked In, Lust, M/M, NSFW, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Puppeteer, Rough Kissing, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Trapped, Yaoi, manica got his way, much more going on, only the begining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonakakisu/pseuds/Mayonakakisu
Summary: After a long day in the mansion. Jim finds himself exhausted and tired.  While getting ready to retreat for the night. an unsuspected surprise is awaiting him in the living room. ♥





	1. Keeping His Word.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bandages and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756531) by [DecayingInRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingInRed/pseuds/DecayingInRed). 
  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856718) by [Eugene_Kline_Sims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims). 



> My first fanfic EVER!!!...and it's porn. GOD I feel like a perv. meh, cant be helped. *BLUSH* oh well~ no turning back now!!! Any ways, I got inspired by two wonderful fanfics I read here at the Archives " Kisses and bandages" and "aftermath". Lot of love+credit to these awesome creators and their stories. I recommend you check them out if can. btw. I hope you won't mind me taking inspiration from your wonderful plots????  
> Lastly -This is still ongoing story~ more chapters to come - Enjoy.

Jim stepped in to the living room. Just as the rest of the house this room was silent and light by very few lights. Most people where either getting ready for bed or already sleeping by this hour. He closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it for a brief moment. 

A soft sigh.

As usually this had been a busy day. The inhabitants of the house daily need his attention and care. He began walking toward the middle of the room.  
Grabbing the bottom of his vest cardigan and slipping it over his head. Passing by one of the armchairs, he lays the piece of clothing on it. Delicate hands finding the top buttons of the ivory shirt he’s wearing. Unbuttoning a few of them as he sits down on the couch. 

Cuts and buries accrued regularly. As the Doctor of the house it was his job to patch them up or give any other medical care if needed. Mostly the injuries of his patients were not so fatal. Surly sometimes a more bad situation could accrue. Thankfully most things where manageable at least. Mainly it was either simple cleaning or a few stitches that just need to be wrapped up in bandage...bandage. 

Yes…his mind wandered back on earlier event of the day with John. How he had ended up helping him in bandage up his wounded hand. That stubborn young man. How he tied that knot instead of simply just ask for help. That’s just how he is. Guess that's what he is used to. Small chuckle escapes him when he thought about that proud face of Johns when he manage to tie the knot by himself, only to be replace with annoyance when it untied. Even if John was good at keep his mask, for a split second Jim could see it and reach out to help without thinking. Accidentally brushing against the skin.  
The feel of skin against skin. The sudden grip and the feeling of his…his lips. 

Jim closed his eyes and let his head rest back on the sofa. Those Lips. Soft yet passionate. Letting his own finger tips slowly touch his own lips while his mind started to wander back to that moment when…

“ hmm! What a sight! ” 

“ J-John! “ 

Jim quickly opens his eyes only to stare right back into dark eyes that where observing him.  
John was standing behind the couch and leaning over Jim.  
He Straightened up and started walking around to the other side where Jim was standing.  
Still keeping a firm gaze on the doctor. A hint of a small grin was starting to appear on Johns face.

“ When….what are you doing here? ”  Jim asked surprised.

“ Me? I think the more interesting question here is, what were you thinking about? ” 

Jim cough himself wanting to reply, but found a loss for words. Instead he looked away hoping John didn’t notice. His mind still trying to process everything. He turned around and was about to walk away in the other direction. 

“ Nothing! I was just… ” 

Suddenly he felt his wrist being gripped and stopping him.  
He could feel the other man slowly closing in up behind him. Lips lightly brushing against his ear before quietly speaking.

“ You know. That blushing of yours is unfortunately giving you away, Doc. ” 

“ . . . I was just thinking about today’s events and… ” 

Once he felt John nibble teasingly on his ear and then move down to his neck. He was unable to finish the sentence.  
Warm breath distracted him. Followed by a few kisses and playful nibs.

“ Yes! About that. We had some unfinished…matters to deal with, now didn’t we? Shall we continue? ” 

John said while slipping his hand slowly in under Jim's shirt, caressing him upwards.  
Titling his head back, Jim let out a barely noticeable moan. Turing his head to the side and about to speak. But found himself not able to, as his mouth was consumed by Johns lips in a heated kiss instead. Only to break it short once Johns thumb brushed over what it was looking for. 

Jim gave out a more louder moan this time and tried to stop a second one by biting his lower lip. Noticing this, John smiled to himself and stole another kiss while he continued to tease Jim's nipple.  
Jim gazed suddenly down once he felt John unbuckling his pants. Grasped at John as if trying to stop the hand that was just about to slip inside his pants.

“ oh! Being modest? Or are you shy of what I might find? ” 

“ No…. I just..? ” Jim paused. Thinking, 

Or was he? Not quite sure why he did it himself. Jim simply acted out before thinking. 

It’s been so long since someone touched him there, or anywhere like John was touching him for that matter.  
Even then he wasn’t quite used to it. He usually kept busy. So much to do. So many to help. Putting everything else first and also this kind of things.  
Sure he have had a few flirts in his life, but they never lasted long unfortunately.  
Jim had a bad habit of keeping himself busy with work until he ended up here and getting a wake up call of reality, about his way of living.  
Still old habits die hard.

“ No need to try and hide you urge… we both ache for this, don’t we? “

With that John pressed his hips against Jim, letting him feel that obvious desire building up.  
Feeling that, knowing he wasn’t the only one growing hard, Jim felt less awkward. At least that was what he told himself could be the reason of the sudden impulse. Johns hand passed down the unbuckled pants and closed in around his throbbing member, that was in much need of the attention. 

A Gasp of surprise and pleasure filled the room. Slow strokes that grew faster and harder with every stroke, each earning more moans.  
Slowly losing himself more and more. Relaxing into Johns arms. Starting to daze off from the pleasures, when all of a sudden taken back to reality.

“ Why did you stop? ” 

Not answering Jim, John simply made a small nudge and guided him to turn around so they faced each other.  
Leaning in to kiss John, Jim was stopped with a finger softly pressing against his lips, similar to a hushing gesture.  
This got him very confused and even more so on hearing John’s words.

“ Patience puppet. Lick it! ” 

“ What? ” 

Jim said giving a big questioning face upon this weird request and choice of words.  
Johns smile only widened. This time John leaned forward as into a kiss.  
Opening his mouth and lightly licking his own finger and Jim's soft lips, who in response started doing the same.

“ mmm... yes. That should be enough. ” 

With that he moved away his hand and started to roughly kiss Jim. Barely letting him finish the question he had just started to ask.

“ What was that about? ” 

Jim got it out in breathless tone , but held his breath for a second. Once he felt the finger slide down on his butt and finally against his entrance.  
With this sudden realization he felt himself blushing and not knowing how to react.

“ J-John? ” 

“ I thought I’d be kind and warm you up, unless you like it rough. ” 

Hearing that Jim blushed even more, if that was possible.

“ Judging by your reactions, it seems you’ve never done this sort of thing? ” 

“ Have you? ” 

Jim quickly countered. That only seemed to annoy the other, who took in some air and letting it out in low hmm, then continue in a low voice.

“ Just as you, I’ve kept myself distracted with other matters and being too busy to enjoy these kind of pleasures. But you’re the doctor here, so let’s see how much expertise you have on this subject!? ” 

Once reaching the end of that last sentence, John presses his finger inside.  
Jim made a small noise form that unfamiliar feeling. He started too stiffened up a little, then tried to make himself relax as he felt the finger move slowly.  
Mixed feeling started to build. This was weird, yet somehow it felt both intruding and inviting?  
Like odd having someone exploring him there, yet he wanted it. Wanted more. 

Yes.  
That was what John wanted to. 

Slipping in another finger, the movement grew faster.  
Breathing heavier now, Jim pressed his forehead against Johns shoulder. Almost as if to snuggle with the soft fabric of the black sweater.  
That remind him that John still had all of his clothes on.  
Not that he was all naked himself but, he was in good process of losing them one by one.  
So he decided to pull at the sweater and find Johns belt. As soon as he grabbed it he heard John laugh.

“ Getting eager to see what awaits you? ” 

Jim looks up at John who seemed to clearly have something on his mind, which Jim quickly found out.  
Because in mare seconds he felt himself being pushed backwards. A small stumble and then falling on the couch, landing on soft pillows.  
Not happy about the unsuspected shove, he made a pouting face and gave a look of displease. But instead he got caught up in what he saw.  
John had started taking off his sweater and tossing it to the ground. Grabbing the belt an slowly opening it up. Taking a few steps and stopping in front of Jim who was sitting on the couch. 

He watched Jim's hungry eyes. Jim who was about to reach out to take what was being offered to him so seductively, got taken off guard when a hand cupped his chin, forcing him to look up at John.  
Amused by Jim's face John slowly lifted up his knees and placing it beside the doc, making the other man to change position, to retreat further up to make room for them both.  
Once Jim seemed to have found a comfortable Position. John wasted no time, began place himself on top of Jim.

“ Wait! There’s something in my med-kit I need to get, if we're to… ” 

“ Is that little something this? ” 

John held out a small glass bottle with lube oil and a hint of a smug expiration.

“ When did you get it? Did you take it before I came in here? You’ve been planning this, haven't you? ” 

“ But of course I have, I’m the puppeteer… I was! Still I know how to plan a show, set the stage and then execute it skillfully and with precision. ” 

Hearing this Jim frowned at John.  
Not sure he liked the statement. Slightly being trouble by the old ways of the puppeteer peering through John. However he decided not to linger on it.  
After all John and the puppeteer where the same person, so he guesses it was just as much a part of his personality, as it was an old habits.  
He wanted to keep enjoying this moment, so he tried to get rid of those analyzing thoughts.  
Surly his mind found something else to focus on. 

He gasped for air and arched his back. Hands grasp at Johns back. Nails digging into the skin as he felt John penetrate him. Perhaps a bit harder then he should have, or maybe it was because he was unprepared at the sudden intrusion.  
John took notice and gently kissed Jim trying to distract him from the discomfort.  
Waiting a minute until he felt the nails subside into to an embrace instead. 

“ Well don’t this little kitty have claws. ”  Getting a scorn look form Jim. 

“ I didn’t mean to be rough, unless you want me to… ”  He paused and made a quick thought.

“ … or maybe your little claws wanted to awake a sleeping wolf? ”  John taunted.

“ Not funny! ” 

“ who said anything about it being a joke. ”  John replied.

This time Jim's face tuned in to a worrisome confusion. Should he be worried? A light chuckle broke the awkward silence.

“ Don’t worry. I would never harm you, not intentionally. That I promise. “

Then he started to thrust slowly, reminding the doctor back to that feeling that soon made them both moan.  
Tension starting to building up and the wanting of release getting closer with each move. Johns hand wandered down his belly finding Jim's erection and starting to stroke it equally to the thrusting rhythm. Making it harder for Jim to breath and control his moans. 

“ John...ahh! ” 

Seeing how his lover was getting lost in those sensation he was giving to him, made he felt himself nearing that release point.  
Tightening his grip around his erection in hopes of prolonging it just a little longer. He bent down and whispered into Jim's ear.

“almost. “ 

Wanting to come together, the thrusting began to intensify. both harder and faster, then, Jim just couldn’t take more and came with one last lustful cry and shortly after John followed. 

For a few seconds they laid still, both exhausted and where catching their breaths. John had lower himself beside Jim and was wrapping his arms around him. Feeling how his eye began to feel heavy, Jim simply snuggled up close to John who reached for the blanked that was hanging on the couch-edge. Covering them both in it and kiss Jim's forehead one last time before they both drifter of in to a deep sleep.

. . .


	2. Turn of Events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that eventful night. The consequence are knocking at the door. It's just a matter of time before they'll find a way in. Anyhow the day in the mansion seem to continue on as usually. Starting out almost uneventful, Jim mostly keeps to himself, unaware of the surprises that are waiting ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see, after some porn,there's more porn. *cough* Just kidding~ tho there is porn but also, I'm trying/hoping to set a stage for the story to come. YES! I have a lovely plot just waiting to be written...or don't think lovely is the right word here...but never mind, I won't spoil anything just yet. Actually, sorry for bad/dirty langue at the ending part. *Hide* buuuut.. this stupid/weird Idea flew into my head and I had to get it out. so this was firstly done just for fun...then I was like; I add little here and there..and POFF! What happened it got waaaaaaaaaaaay to long! Hope someone will bare to the end *smile* that where the NSWF-stuffs are mwahaha~ (( one more thing I want to add a picture into the text, but does anyone know what code work on here?))

The living room door slammed open. 

“NO! I already told you. I won’t do it, I don’t have time for..” 

Jack suddenly stopped making Jenny bump into him. She had been trailing behind him and obviously bothering him about something. Peaking around, they both starred at Jim that probably where soundly asleep, until they just seconds ago busted in loudly. 

“This is very unlike you. To be still sleeping at this hour? “

“Hour? What do you mean?” 

Jim replied to Jack, clearly still a bit sleepy. Rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn.

“You’re usually up before most of us. So it being past 11am and you’re still in bed. That’s rare. Are you feeling sick?”  Jenny asked.

“Is it that late?” 

Jim was taken by surprise. But Jenny was already beside him. Smiling, reaching out her hand. She gently pressed it against Jim’s forehead.

“Nope! No fever..”  She joked.

“I’m fine”  Jim said his mind straying elsewhere. 

Thoughts trying to recalling last night’s event. Then it hit him. He and john had…or did he just dream it? Looking around he saw no trace of John. But then, everything else was just as he remembered. Even the unbuttoned shirt that he had been wearing, followed by the blanket John had spread over them. Getting embarrassed by both the fact that he was barely wearing anything, and the memories, he began to try and cover himself up discreetly with the blanket. 

Unfortunately Jack had already taken notice of his bothers obvious blushing . Being it Jack, who never missed out on a good taunt, seized this opportunity.

“Hey! I think tomato-head here is hiding something? This calls for some detective work!”

Jack said and winked at Jenny who happily tuned in on the investigation.

“Yes! That’s quite the shade of red you’ve gotten on your checks, Jim. You’re obviously guilty of something.” 

“YEAH! You better start spilling the beans or else we’ll make you.” 

Jack grinned and threw himself in one of the armchairs.

“You can gladly try, because I’m not hiding anything. Now I would very much appreciate if you two could please leave the room, so I can get dressed.” 

Jim tried to sound convincing as best he could. But suddenly Jack jumped up from where he was sitting. 

” Ah-Ha! I get it now! So that's the case!!” 

Jim froze upon momentarily while Jack continued on.

“Embraced because Jenny is in the room and you’re flaunting your body, aren’t you. Sorry to break it to you, but she has already seen a better specimen long time ago, namely me.” 

“JACK! Now you’re making me blush! Stop it.” 

Jenny said and they both started laughing again.

“Beside I told you. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to walk in on while you were changing.” 

With that both of their voices faded away as they were leaving the room, giving Jim the privacy he had asked for.

* * * * *

Jim was sitting in the library reading by himself. Taking notice it had become dark outside. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 09:PM, meaning he had been sitting there over 3 hours. Odd that no one had entered the room nor had anyone been looking for him.

On the bright side, it had been nice and quiet, giving him plenty of time to gather all information he needed. Little unusual. What if someone somewhere needed him? His doctor instincts of constant concern and well being for others kicked in. He laid the book aside and decided to take a walk. He had been sitting for quite some time anyways, so stretching his legs would do him good.

Making a few rounds here and there, Jim noticed he had not bumped into feather whom usually could be seen running around, doing all kind of tasks. On that matter he hasn’t actually seen Jack or John either. Weird he thought to himself. They surly keep themselves busy somewhere as usually.

The attic!  
Instead of entering the living room. He turned around and started walking up to the 2nd floor. He usually didn’t go up there as he knew Ryan preferred to be left alone, but it couldn't hurt to check in on him onces in a while. Beside he seemed to have time to spare so. 

Upon reaching the entrance that led to attic. One could make out noises coming from above. Some kind of commotion? He couldn’t make out what they were saying. That didn’t matter because, as soon as he opened the closed door, his mind could make out the familiar voices of John and …Jack. 

Jim quickly hurried up the attic stairs. For heaven’s sake! Were they making a fuss again? Fearing something bad was about to happen or worse, already had. 

Reaching the top he stopped dead in his tacks. 

There in the middle was a little gathering bundled up in the poorly lit room. A few Burning candles and many more wine bottles could be seen scattered inside the circle they were forming. He first spotted Ryan sitting atop of some boxes. Feather on the floor beneath and next to her Jack. On the opposite side was John. 

What on earth! Jim raised his eye browns? They clearly have been drinking. This was noting he had expected to find or to ever see for that matter. Still to find them in a cheerful, even if drunk, was better then what he recently had feared could have been the case.

“Here to join the party, doc?” 

Ryan called out and kind of made an inviting gesture. 

“Party? “

Jim said while he reached for the glass of wine that Ryan held out to him. 

“ If it’s a party, I take it you are celebrate something? What is the occasion? “

Jim asked curiously and started to take a sip out of the wine glass.

“We’re celebration that John has lost his virginity!”  Jack shouted out.

Jim choked at the wine he was about to swallow, followed by a few small coughs. 

“ yeah! Sure surprised me to, when I hear John had never gotten drunk before? This is his very first time ever.” 

Feather happily chirped in. She obviously has had a few glass of wine herself.

“…and it was about time.” 

Ryan added. With a hint of suggestive undertone while. Giving Jim a look that made Jim him swallow uncomfortably then turn towards John. Who then replied.

“There always a first time for everything”. 

Jim noticed a brief hidden exchanging between the two of them, but didn’t dare to think about it. But it was too late. His mind was already on a roll down hill 

‘Ryan sits by the...or he usually does... did he…had he…?’ His mind was screaming inside. 

Instead he forced himself to smile and tried lightly laugh it off. 

Sitting down on a close by chest he joined them. Not wanting to get to close to the light, worried it would reveal to everyone that he was starting to blush. 

“Aww! Why you have to sit waaaaaaay over there? Don’t be such a spoils sport, come closer.” 

“Thanks feather but I’m fine. You seem to be doing well, I take it? Besides, I still haven’t finished all of my rounds, so I’ll be on my way, soon.” 

“Jeez man! Don’t you ever relax? Have some fun with us instead? Maybe I should dare you too.” 

“ Dare?”  Jim said Curiously. 

“Yeah! That is actually how it all began. I dared our little Maniac over there, to a drinking contest of sorts…” 

“It’s John or if you have such need to be nostalgic, then it’s the puppeteer.” 

John pointed out, clearly Annoyed by Jack’s nickname for him.

“ How about Mr. Fall ~from grace, then?”  Jack grinned.

With that both he and feather burst in to laughter. Even Ryan gave a small chuckle.

”He does have a point you know. I think he might have beaten you on this one.” 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I have not lost, yet. Neither my old ways, nor to the liquor. And especially not to you Jack.” 

“Try saying that on your feet. I bet you can’t even stand straight. Which proves you got wasted before me? That makes me the winner.” 

Jack all most sang out the last part with the exciting thought of, him winning against one of his favorite enemies.

“Don’t take out your victory in advance, or the bitter taste of losing will linger in your mouth.” 

With that John raises up to his feet. Perhaps a little too fast as it felt like the whole room spun and the wine in his system didn’t make it easier either. A slight stumble, but he manage to gain control over it.

“I told you. Don’t be so Naïve to think you’ve won just yet.” 

Jack snorted at that remark but then optimistically replied.

“ Well! In that case I just need to pour you more wine, and hope I can drown that ego of yours. There's still plenty off bottles left and the night is young.” 

Jim slightly bridge pinched himself and sighed. This would not end well and he needed to put an end to this childish stupidity. Sure he wasn’t against drinking, but if they kept this up the way they did, one of them would more likely end up getting alcohol poisoning before ever admit defeat.

“How about you two call it a draw?” 

“No way!” Jack protested out loud. 

“Why not? Think of feather. You should be setting a good example, not a bad one?” 

“Nah!, Don’t worry Jim. I’m having a blast and I’m in good company.” 

“and that’s why I do worry. Not to mention, you actually shouldn’t be drinking, you’re not legally allowed.” 

“Why’d have to be so Boring. We’re enjoying our self .Stop ruining the moment “  Jack pouted.

“I am not! Someone has to be the responsible adult here. “ 

“Are you saying I’m childish? It’s actually called ‘Try and have some fun once in a while’. Ever heard of it before Jim? I don’t think everyone would die, if you where to take some time off and... !” 

“Enough already, both of you” 

John’s words cut through their argument that was starting to heat up.

“Are you trying to give me a headache, then your half way there. Congratulation! I rather surrender than sit here and listen to you two going on with this pointless nonsense.” 

“Now you just took all the fun out of it. You know I was kind of secretly hoping to see you fall on that smug face of yours, ass in the air and all...” 

Jack scoffed back sarcastically at him like a grumpy little child that was being told off.

John simply ignored him and continued on, heading towards the stairs. Realizing very soon his balance was not what he expected. Taking a brief moment to get used to it, then he started walking down.

Jim simply glared at Jack and added. 

“ I’ll leave Feather in your hands. I hope you can take responsibility and try not to make this situation worse.” 

with that he hurried after John who had already disappeared. 

* * * * *

John hadn’t gotten very far. Jim found him resting at top of the stairs that led down to the hallway.

“How are you feeling?” 

“No need to worry about me. Didn’t I tell you before? I can take care of myself.” 

John said sitting in a sunken position arms resting on his lap. His gaze looking out into the air as if he was considering something. There for he didn’t quite notice when Jim had stepped in front of him and was now pulling him up.

“I told you I’m fine, so leave me be. But you won’t listen to me, won’t you?” 

John added in slightly protesting tone while Jim put his arm over his shoulders and lean in to support the other.

“Neither will you! So just let me help you. Come, we should get you some water or you’ll end up with terrible hangover tomorrow. Alcohol dehydrates the body, so it’s actually extra important to drink more. “

With that Jim led the way down.  
Just as they passed the bottom stairs, John spoke.

“So many things took place here. So many memories.” 

He felt John pause and looked over to see the reason why, he saw John gently slide one hand on the wood, then letting it rest on the door.

“Here to remind you to keep fighting for freedom. This was a beacon. The door symbolizes so many things. It can be so much more than what your eyes sees. Our lives are filled with doors that lead us to different paths. Each lock was to learn you something and make you grow, to bring you closer to that desired liberation. Our minds can make fantastic achievements, but it can also be our doom. Bring us pain. “

John started laughing quietly for himself. 

“What's so funny about that?” 

Jim asked not understanding at all why he had started to laugh. 

“Your brother. ” 

“Yeah. Jack can be a handful sometimes. He rather acts before think things through. Least when it comes to the consequence his actions could bring. Most of the time he means well and often has good intentions behind them, I guess? Like when..” 

Jim got silent after that. Standing there in front of the door, his mind remembered that time when Jack rebelliously tried to blow this door up and how it merely cost him his life. How Jim almost lost his brother..if not for…

John saw the worrisome look on the doctor’s face and how the mood in the room started to change . Realizing that bringing up what he did, here and now was a bad idea. It made Jim sad, no perhaps even afflicted. He had to act before it spiraled out of control.

“Sometimes? Do you know how many times he tried to fuck this door up? Hoping to escape?” 

Hearing John swear, made him snap out of his current mood. That was quite surprising as he couldn’t  
think of any other time he actually had heard him curse before.

John on the other hand had clearly done it with a purpose behind it, which he just had set in motion. 

He pulled Jim closer, and then pressed him against the door. Placing his arms on each side so it would be impossible for the other to escape. Then he proceeded.

“I think he just didn’t do it the right way.” 

“Is there a proper way? Jim abided John, think it was the wine talking. 

John smirked. Leaning in closer, stopping just mare inches from the other. Lips barley touching. Jim felt hands around him and then being pushed harder up against the door. He felt John’s thigh brush seductively at his crotch and soon so did the rest of their bodies. Keeping up with the teasing, John murmur very quietly.

“Let’s Fuck..this door up Properly, shall we.” 

“Are you serious? Here?” 

“Yes! Here! Or do I need to be more obvious?” 

“ This is not a good place. Anyone can walk in at any time.” 

“Let them. I don’t care. If they’re smart enough, they won’t stick their nose in our business and leave.” 

“ But I do. I'm not comfortable with anyone seeing us doing it or hear us for that matter.” 

“Then you’d better be as quite as you can.” 

John said. His hand’s finally pulling down Jim pants. Lowering himself to his knees.

Jim’s body was already betraying him. Still he made small attempt on trying to hinder John. This didn’t stop the other. Whom just gently took hold of Jim's growing erection. Started stroking it, followed by a wet tongue and finally the heat of his mouth. 

At this point all effort where in vain, because Jim just couldn’t stop the loud moan that slipped out. 

By reflex he quickly covered up his mouth, hoping to silence it. Clearly John hand no intention of stopping. Feeling how this would not be enough to muffle the sounds out, his once more reached down and tried to push John away even if his attempt got weaker with each nudge he attempted.

“ J-John..Plea...Please.” 

Somewhat both amused and annoyed, John obliged. 

Making a displeased sound and standing up he said.

“Only because you asked so nicely. But I’m still having my way with you.” 

Throwing himself into Johns arms, kissing lustfully. Jim added.

“I hope so.” 

Consumed by each other, they headed in the direction of the living room. Closing the door behind them.

...

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, this is my very first story to be written/posted. So please be kind to me. I hope my writing/grammar suck to badly or is to annoying *cough*. Also I'm a very shy person so I kinda ...couldn't bring myself to yet use words like "dick and such". They make me blush and giggle like a loonie....*FAIL* I'm so weird. btw Does this count as 'Mature' or 'Explicit'??? Also I'm planing on maaaaaaaaaaaybe make this into a comic strip? or some pic's Anyways. (asap). with that I thank you for your time & I hope someone out there enjoys my story.


End file.
